My Purple Frisbee
by General-Beatrix666
Summary: Summary: Daisy must choose between what her people expect from her, and the man she loves. Pairing: DaisyWaluigi for the win! Because there just isn't enough of stuff like this.
1. No Use Avoiding Him

**My Purple Frisbee**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing that is already owned by Nintendo._

The sun caressed the streets of the market, and the temperature had dulled down from a soldering heat to rather warm. Today was definitely a gorgeous day in Sarasaland as Princess Daisy went up and down the street checking on this year's harvest and other merchant wares. She passed by a group of young Toads as they played catch with a purple Frisbee. She stopped to watch as it soared through the air, reaching for the sky. She suddenly wished she could pack up all her trouble onto that Frisbee and throw it so hard that they would never return. She chuckled to herself at her silly musing. She knew all too well that her problems would not go away that easily and continued on down the street.

It was true, the Princess of Sarasaland had a dilemma; a very personal one too. She had gone over her options over and over again, weighing the pros and cons, and no matter which decision was made, hypothetically, would not make her happy in the end. It was like a double edged blade, not matter what she would get hurt, or at least hurt someone else...

Daisy stopped in front of a cart of mushrooms, picking up and few and testing them for firmness and blemishes. Once satisfied, she smiled at the merchant and congratulated him on a good harvest.

"Thank you, Princess," replied the merchant happily as Daisy continued on her way.

She repeated this task with many other merchants' wares until she finally decided to take a break. It wasn't hard work, but was quite tiresome. She managed to find a nice shady spot near an alleyway, and leaned against the wall. Her thoughts soon turned to her dilemma. As a young child she was told that it was important in being a ruler that your people thought highly of you, not fear you, and it was important in life to be happy. This was her dilemma, ultimately a decision between her happiness and her reputation. Those who didn't know her problem would immediately tell her to choose happiness. Princess Peach, her dear friend, would definitely tell her this. But Peach didn't know the choice that made her happy, and if she did, Daisy knew she would soon change her mind. Daisy let out a frustrated sigh and rubbed her temples.

As she tended to her growing headache, she never noticed the long, slim arm that snaked its way around the corner from the alley. She gasped as a hand grabbed her roughly by the arm and unceremoniously dragged her into the alleyway. Her arm was twisted behind her back and another hand was clamped over her mouth before she could scream.

"Keep quiet, doll face, if you know what's good for ya," a voice whispered in her ear.

Daisy relaxed immediately and rolled her eyes upon hearing the voice. Feeling her relax, the stranger removed his hand from her mouth and she let out a sigh.

"Waluigi, must you always make it seem like you're kidnapping me?" She asked in an irritated tone.

A chuckle came from behind her and her hair shift as his head settled on her shoulder.

"Now what fun would it be if I didn't, hmm?" He let go of her arm and wrapped his lanky ones around her midsection. "Besides," he continued, "I thought you enjoyed our games."  
"...I did," she replied flatly.

For a while there was silence, until she was suddenly spun around and shoved against the wall. Daisy stared up at him as he pressed his body against hers to pin her and hand both hands on either side of her head. His expression was completely serious, which frightened her in a way.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked in almost a whisper. "Why haven't you contacted me in so long, and what's with the cold shoulder all of a sudden? If you wanted to play hard to get, you should have told me." His smirk then slowly returned as he added, "But, then again, I kind of like it when you play hard to get, it just makes it worth wile to have you later on begging for me..." "I've been busy..." Daisy replied shortly.  
"Busy? You're too busy to see me, but you have plenty of time for that... that crybaby," He pointed out.   
"Leave Luigi out of this," She hissed.   
"What? Why so defensive of him all of a sudden?" Waluigi asked with a sneer.   
"What do you want, Waluigi?" She asked, avoiding his question.

His look softened somewhat. He lean his head closer, his lips so close that she could feel his breath against hers.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked in a deep voice that seemed to vibrate through her frame.

He lowered one of his hands and placed it on her waist, slowly traveling upward towards her breast. Daisy could feel her heart beginning to pound, and her breathing become ragged as she remembered all the wonderful things he could do with those hands. Before she could say a word, his mouth covered hers, his tongue caressing her lower lip, demanding entrance. Waluigi never asked he only took.

It was true, the tomboy Princess of Sarasaland, good friend of Princess Peach and the Mario Brothers, was involved with a Wario brother. There had been a time when if you had told her she would succumb to Waluigi's touch, she would have called you stark-raving mad. It had all began a year or two ago. Back then, Daisy was on Luigi's arm. His girl. His light. But one day Luigi had left on an adventure on his own and was away for quite sometime. She began to hear rumors and tales of Luigi's quest to rescue a beautiful Princess named Éclair, and how he would hear her voice calling to him that gave him the courage to carry on. This news broke Daisy's heart that another Princess could cause Luigi to be so persistent. Peach had taken her out to a small cafe in Toad Town, trying to assure her that everything would be alright, and Luigi wasn't the type of guy who'd leave her for another Princess, but Daisy would hear nothing of it. When Peach finally gave up and went to go powder her nose, this is when he found her: alone at a table with her head in her hands. He saw this as his chance and he took it.

Normally she would have told him to scram and reject his advances, but she was so vulnerable at the moment, she forgot how vile and disgusting he was. They talked, they walked, he listened, and she hardly remembered that she had left Peach behind at the cafe. Before she knew what she was doing, he had taken her back to his place, where she took in his comfort and one thing led to another... He took her purity gently, but he was also strong in his way, and soon their lust became quite rough, and she loved it. She loved how he took his sadistic pleasure of her as she lay it bare for him. She no longer saw him as a disgusting creature and now saw him as a being who brought her to new heights of pleasure.

Things soon became complicated. Luigi had returned, still faithful to her, assuring her that his relationship with Princess Éclair was strictly a friendship. Daisy was overcome with guilt, not only had she cheated on Luigi, but she enjoyed it. She never wanted to break his heart, and knowing how sensitive and fragile Luigi could be, she didn't have the heart to tell him the truth. Instead she vowed she could make this work and to break it off Waluigi so Luigi would be none the wiser.

Daisy had tried her best to act like nothing had happened, but she noticed that she was becoming distant around Luigi and her thoughts were not consumed of him, like they used to, but his cousin. For two months she had managed to stay away from Waluigi but it wasn't long before a Mario Tennis Tournament came around and she had locked eyes with him while she was helping Luigi unpack his gear. Waluigi still remained the only man to have ever been so intimate with her. Luigi was too much of a gentleman to ask anything of that nature of her.

She had sat in the stands during the male's single matches, watching them both play with great skill, although Waluigi gained some advantages due to some dirty tricks. They had both made it to the Semi-final match. The match had been intense, but in the end, Luigi won and proceeded to the next match. Ever the poor sport, Waluigi had voiced curses and threw his racket across the court. Before he stormed off into the locker room, he raised his eyes to lock with hers in a heated look, then disappeared. Despite her better judgment, the urge to follow him was overwhelming. When she entered the locker room, he spoke no words to her, he merely consumed her, and she did not resist him. Waluigi took his prize in the showers while Luigi accepted the Grand Prize outside for winning the tournament.

And that's how it started. She became addicted to him. During Mario Parties, Baseball, Kart races, Soccer matches, rounds of Golf and the like, they would venture off without anyone being the wiser and expressed their desire for one another in the bleachers, in the back seat of a kart, in dark alcoves of the castle, in the dug out, or on the green in secret. Daisy had her cake and ate it too. She could keep face by hanging around Luigi, and then sneak off later with Waluigi for several minutes of passion.

Life continued this way until one day, her father brought up the topic of the future. Daisy was getting to that age where she would soon be Queen, but to become Queen, she must have a King at her side. It was immediately assumed by her father and her people that she would be taking Luigi as her King, and the Kingdom was abuzz with excitement. Daisy was gob smacked. The party was over, with the entire kingdom practically talking about and planning her nonexistent upcoming nuptials to Luigi.

Her world was shaken. She did not love Luigi, but she was sure that her unvoiced affection toward Waluigi was not returned, not to mention what her people would think if she were to announce her marriage to one of the most cunning, and dastardly men in the Mushroom Kingdom who also happened to be the brother of the most disgusting and greedy person on the planet. When she thought about it, being the sister-in-law of Wario wasn't the most appealing thing in the world. Despite her lack of attraction to Luigi, he was starting to look like the better package. A kind heart, has a courageous and caring brother, who is also the fiancé of her best friend; and was an all around awesome guy in the eyes of the people. But there was still the fact that Luigi lacked the ability to make both her mind and body soar like Waluigi did. This was her dilemma.

Now here she was, with the man she truly cared about, kissing him, being touched by him. It suddenly hurt to breathe, it felt like there was a lump in her throat, and her stomach was in knots. She placed her hand on his shoulders and firmly pushed him away, but his hand still remained on her breast. They both gasped for breath, the heat still there in their eyes. She turned her face away from his.

"This," she said between panting breaths, "has to end."  
"No, it doesn't," Waluigi replied darkly.  
"Yes, Waluigi, it does..." she told him, "We can't go on like this forever. Someone will eventually discover us and soon we will be too old for these games, what then Waluigi?"  
"Let them find out, I don't care."  
"Obviously, you do. You won't even be seen with me in public, you have to drag me into alleyways!"  
"That is for your benefit." He told her firmly.  
"My benefit?" She scoffed.  
"You care what your people think of you. That's why you're still hanging around him, am I right?"

She paused. He had hit it right on the head.

He continued, "Believe me, cutie, I would like nothing better than to ruin your reputation. Just seeing the look on that on loser Luigi's face would be priceless." He started to laugh, picturing Luigi's devastated face.

Daisy ignored his laughter. She didn't want to hurt anyone, and Waluigi wasn't making this any easier. He eventually calmed down after he discovered that he was the only one laughing. He stepped closer to her once more, brushing his thumb over her nipple, causing her to gasp.

"This will not end this way..." he growled, pinching the delicate bud making her cry out.

She turned her face towards his, about to retort, when he captured her lips once more. This time he made it quick, but passionate and sooner than she would of liked, he withdrew from her completely. She was about to move toward him, but she managed to control herself.

"I have rented a room at the Sandy Hotel," He told her, "You will meet me there at eight o'clock tonight and we'll... discuss this further."

With that said, he turned on his heel and disappeared into the alleyway. Daisy stared into the darkness. The logical thing to do would to stand him up and never see him again. But just because it is logical, doesn't mean it is easy. She let out of shuttering breath, fixed her hair and her clothes, and exited the alleyway.

_Please review, k thx. :P_


	2. Alone in the Hotel Room

**My Purple Frisbee**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing that is already owned by Nintendo._

"Why in the world am I here?" Daisy thought to herself as she stood in front of the Sandy Hotel.

She had spent the entire day telling herself she would not end up here; that she would stay away from him. So why was she here?

"Oh, that's right, because he asked me to," she grimaced.

This was not entirely true, while Daisy knew she could not resist doing what he told her, that was the fun of their games after all, but she also wanted to go to him. At least one last time she wanted to feel his touch, to have him make her soar to the height of pleasure. It was no use when at a half past seven in the evening that her feet lead her all the way here to where he currently resided. Would she enter though? She had debated this for over twenty minutes, and eight o'clock was fast approaching. He said they would talk, but that was probably just a ruse to get her to come here. She let out a sigh, he said they would talk, she would make that happen.

Daisy entered the high class hotel. Floors were a beautiful golden marble donned with red carpets, the walls were covered in an elegant wallpaper they complimented the marble floor nicely. Classic paintings hung upon these walls of famous Toad artists. She was quite surprised with how fancy it looked, but it really wasn't her scene. She would have settled for a casual atmosphere. She suddenly began to wonder how Waluigi could possibly afford a room in a place like this. The only conclusion that could possibly come to

mind was Wario and his treasure, but, then again, Wario was never known to be so generous not even towards his little brother. She shrugged it off and approached the front desk. Manning the desk was a very snooty looking Koopa.

"Excuse me," Daisy spoken up, trying to grab his attention.

"Ahh, Princess Daisy, and what brings you to my lovely hotel? Would you care for a room?" he offered.

"Uh, no, actually I'm sort of meeting someone here." She told him.

"Oh?" he thought to himself for a minute, "Oh! Really? I thought he was joking, such a gruesome looking fellow, he asked me to give you these spare keys should you arrive..." the snooty Koopa turned to the key cubbies behind him and retrieved a set of keys with the number Seventy Seven on then key chain, turned back to daisy and handed them to her. "For what reason could you possibly be visiting such an awful man, Your Majesty?"

"Business," she replied quickly and simply and left it at that as she headed for the elevator.

She managed to find an elevator all to herself and pressed the button that would take her to the seventh floor. She let out a long sigh as the doors began to close, but before they could a long lanky arm shot out at the last moment, having the door close upon it. The elevator jerked in response of the intruder preventing it from moving. Daisy gasped in surprise, clutching her chest. The doors began to open, revealing the tall figure that possessed the arm. She immediately relaxed upon seeing him and glared as he stepped inside.

"Waluigi, damn it, you scared me half to death!" She hissed at him and he settled himself beside her.

"Well, hello to you too, babe." He replied with a smirk.

Daisy turned away from him and watched the door begin to close. As soon as it did though, in the blink of an eye Waluigi wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her against him, develing into her mouth with his tongue. She couldn't help but fall into him, partially because of the elevator jerking to a start. As the kiss deepened, he pushed her against the wall, pressing himself against her, forcing her to feel how much he wanted her. She moaned in response, raising a glove covered hand to rake through his hair underneath his hat. He began to move down to her neck licking and biting his way up to her ear.

"I didn't think you'd be here," he whispered into her ear while nibbling on her lobe.

"I wasn't really planning on coming." She said between panting breaths as his hands roamed her body.

"Really? Because I was planning on making you come by the end of the night." He told her, smirking against her neck.

Daisy caught his double entandre, and rolled her eyes as she replied with a curt, "I'm so sure."

"You were standing outside for quite a long time. Having second thoughts?" He asked before suckling near her collar bone.

"Like I said, I wasn't -oh! ...p-planning on being here." Her words stumbled as his thumb and forefinger pinched her nipple.

Waluigi was about to respond, when suddenly the elevator suddenly began to stop. His eyes quickly darted to the floor indicator. Fourth floor. As he suspected, it was too early for them to have reached their floor. Daisy caught on to this quickly and shoved roughly to the other side of the elevator before the door could open. They both turned to see... nothing.

"What the-" he began to exclaim before Daisy caught his attention and pointed down. He turned his eyes to a small toad child, licking an orange Popsicle. Waluigi sneered at the interloper. He began to swing his leg backward, preparing to get rid of the young toad.

"Waluigi!" Daisy hissed to her purple clad lover, outraged that he would even think of kicking an innocent child.

Waluigi turned to Daisy's disapproving expression, and slowly lowered his leg. The small child turned to him; orange juice smudged all over his face, and gave him a big smile. He just glared back at the child, stuck out his tongue, and turned away. The elevator was filled with an awkward silence after that. Daisy took the time to contemplate the events that would happen next. She had been taken off guard when he had assaulted her lips when they had entered the elevator, she would not let him have control once they entered the room, at least not until they were finished talking. She glanced toward him to find him staring at her, mouthing words to her and making hand jestures. She got the gist of what he was trying to tell her and blushed at the naughtiness of them. Their locked gaze was disrupted by the sudden stop of the elevator. They both looked up to see they had arrived on the seventh floor.

The door swung open and the toad child skipped merrily down the hall. They both waited until he was a ways away, until they began to advance down the hallway at different paces, in case they should be caught again. Waluigi practically sprinted to the door, took out his key and unlocked the door. He entered first and shut the door. Daisy wasn't even a little surprised, after all Waluigi was never the type for manners. Daisy pulled out her set of keys, unlocked the door and entered. The room was completely dark, save for the lit candles that illuminated the bed and there was a light flowery scent in the air. She smirked at his attempt at romance. She shut the door behind her softly then began to search the room with her eyes, trying to find of his lanky form in the darkness. Suddenly her breath caught as she felt the zipper at the back of her dress slowly slid down to the base of her spine. She shuddered at the cool air of the room hit her bare skin and two long arms embraced her from behind. She could feel the fabric of his overalls and shirt caressing her back and leaned into him, turning her head slightly toward him.

"You certainly put quite the effort into this," She commented.

"You better appreciate it! I was getting some pretty weird looks from the room service asking for scented candles." He grumbled into her hair.

Daisy chuckled in response and turned to him in his embrace. She raised a hand to his face and caressed him gently. He unconsciously leaned into her touch; his eyes became heavy lidded as he looked down at her.

"I really do appreciate your effort," she whispered to him, "But don't you think that this is a little much for just talking?"

She smirked as his eyes shot wide open and his expression became one of confusion to one of annoyance. It seemed he hoped that the romantic lighting would make her forget about talking.

"Alright," he said slowly, "we'll talk."

Daisy raised an eyebrow as his expression now turned to one of mischief. She stepped away from him, giving him a questioning look as a sense of worry crept up inside her.

"Why don't we make it interesting?" He proposed, the smirk on his face growing.

Not one to resist a challenge, Daisy replied, "What do you suggest?"

_Please review, k thx. :P_


End file.
